A Story About Tea and Chocolate
by Aberrant Bliss
Summary: Old - Reading not recommended. Tea does something, and Yugi has to face the consequences!
1. A Horrible Beginning

_**

* * *

**_

A story about Tea and Chocolate

To my peeps, I don't own YuGiOh...and I don't Tea. Actually, I think she's cool. This is just how she gets when she eats chocolate. Well, a fictional case of it. It's much worse in real life. ; )

* * *

Tea Gardner was walking down the street, the very same street that the Kame Game Shop was located. Hoping to catch Yugi, she looked through the window to see the short 16-year-old talking to his grandpa. Who was about the same height as him.

"Yugi!" she yelled, waving through the window before entering. Mr. Moto chuckled and left them alone.

"Hey, Yugi! How's it going?"

"I'm fine, how are you Tea?"

"I'm good. I wanted to tell you this joke I heard."

"OK, go ahead."

"OK!" Tea giggled, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Yugi tear dropped and fell to the floor.

"Tea, you're an idiot after you eat chocolate."

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"What?"

"Gazuntite."

Yugi moaned very, very loudly.

This was going to be a long day.

**THE END (?)**

DUN DUN DUN...

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. So, do ya think it's funny?

Flame if you don't.

Flame if ya do, if ya want.

Or if ya don't want.

Or if you're bored.

Or if you have a continuous typing problem.

Or if you can't live without criticizing someone (Go ahead, hurt my feelings! See if I care! Cry cry cry)

Someone: KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!

Sorry old lady.

If you think it is a feeble attempt to be funny, please say so and read another one of my stories.

Or someone else's stories. I wish to only please my readers and peeps.


	2. The arcade and trouble

Tea and Yugi walked to the end of the street, preparing to cross the road.

"Tee-hee, this reminds me of my joke!!!" tea started doing an awkward dance in a circle. Once again, Yugi sweat-dropped.

"Tea, take it easy. You're embarrassing me."

"Whoo-hoo! I feel rejuvenated!"

"Why?"

"Gorgon-shpadoogly tiyrisderthe!"

"Whaaaa????"

"You rang??"

"No!" Yugi and Tea crossed the street. _I should really tell Tea's mom to not let her eat chocolate. _Yugi thought._ She is so stupid!!! _Tea skipped across the street.

"Oooh! Let's go to the arcade!" Yugi and Tea walked to the arcade without an embarrassing thing happening. There, they met up with Johnny Steps.

"Ah hah! I challenge YOU to a rematch!!!" he said, pointing a finger at Tea. "You shall die!!"

"OK! Let us go to the land of dancing, where dreams come truuuuuuuuuueee!" Tea said, doing a series of turns to the dancing game, with her hands in the air. Everybody sweat-dropped. "Let's start!"

As the game started, Tea did the weirdest things that she wasn't supposed to do for the game, and jumped everywhere. Yet, she still got a perfect score.

"Whaaaaaaaa???????" Johnny said, with his mouth WIDE opened. "How...What...YOU CHEATED!"

"Na-uh! I did not! (Raspberry sound)" Tea ran around the room with her tongue out, teasing Johnny.

"YOU!!!!!!!"

"Mwahahahahahahahahahah!" an evil laugh sounded, and as everyone turned to see who it was. "Pharaoh! Give me your puzzle and Egyptian god cards!!!" said Marik.

"You...How...but you don't have your millennium rod!"

"Guess again!" he said, holding the Rod up.

"How did you get that?" Yugi said, checking his back pocket. "Oh, why I outta..." Yugi changed into Yami.

"You have no right to steal that!" tea said, pointing at Marik's head and accidentally knocking him out.

"YAYYYYYY! I saved the day!" Yami couldn't take it anymore. He laughed so hard he turned back into Yugi. The whole place was laughing, but Tea wasn't there anymore.

"Tea, where did you go???"


	3. Joey and the Straight Jacket of Doom!

Yugi found Tea halfway down the road, walking in a weird way. One leg would kick high into the air, and then she would set it down and do the same on the next leg.

"TEA??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Walkin'"

"THAT is not walking."

"Ya, I-a know-a dat-a, ya." Tea said. (And in case you were wondering, this is a Dutch, or Swedish, I think, accent.)

"Tea! WATH OUT!" Tea was walking across the street, chanting, "Why did the Tea cross the street?" over and over, with her eyes closed. A couple of cars passing by screeched to a halt, and Yugi ran to hurry her up.

"Whoa!" she yelled as Yugi pulled her arm.

"What did you think you were doing?????"

"Nothing hits the spot like coffee," Tea said as she picked up an abandoned cup of coffee she found lying on the street and lifted it to her mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yugi said, making a Matrix leap and knocking the coffee out of her hands. But the coffee spilled all over his clothes.

"EEEEWWW! You have coffee guts on your clothes!" Tea said, laughing. Yugi frowned.

"Tea, I need to get changed." When they got to Yugi's house, he told her to wait in the game shop. Bad idea.

When Yugi came out, all the things were:

A)Knocked off their shelves

B)Taken out of their cases, or

C)About to be eaten by Tea.

"TEA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yugi made another leap and knocked Tea down, landing on top of her.

"Ahem, sorry." Yugi was cleaning the shop when Tea said:

"Let's visit Joey!"

"No!" but Tea was already out the door. She ran all the way to Joey's house, and Yugi had a hard time keeping up.

"Joey! Are you home?" Tea had gone into Joey's house without even knocking.

"Tea? What're you doin' ere?" Yugi motioned Joey to come closer.

"_She had chocolate." _He whispered.

"Oh boy, I'll get da strai' jacke'" (translation for slow- minded peeps: straight jacket.)

"No, It's ok, it's not that bad this time."

FLASHBACK

Tea is standing on the edge of a cliff,

"Tea! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" but it was to late.

"WEEEEEEEE!" Tea yelled. It turns out there was a ledge there.

"TEA! I thought you were a goner!" said Tristan.

"A friend is a friend 'till the end."

All: "HUH???????????"

END FLASHBACK

"What do we do with her???"

"I sugges' we lock er in a close' an' ferget 'bout er" Tea was pretending she was an airplane and running around Joey's living room.

"Or, we can just keep an eye on her."

"'K"


	4. ANewButReallyShortBeginningofaBeautifulR...

"Heeheeheehee," Tea giggled, as Joey and Yugi forced gallons of water down her throat, in hopes of flushing the chocolate out of her system. But they only succeeded in getting the water spit back at them.

"OK, this ain't workin'" Joey said, ringing his drenched tee shirt out.

"WHO is Tea? I'm Tea! OOOOOOOOOHHHHH chocolate milk!"

"Where?" Joey and Yugi jumped to stand next to each other, both looking one way, searching for the chocolate.

"Joey! I thought you didn't have any chocolate in your house!"

"I don't!"

"Ha ha! Made ya look!"

"Tea!" Yugi and Joey yelled.

"What? Are monkeys green?" (This is an inside joke between me and Kitty Kayla, so you won't understand unless you're her.)

"No, Tea, please, come back to your senses." Tea stared at tem, blinked, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again, then blinked again. She soon became distracted with a piece of string.

"Darn. I though' she ad come back for a second dere."

"Yeah, me too."

"Um...................................."

"Tea?" they both said hopefully.

"Uh, where am I??"

"Yer at my house"

"Oh, Yugi? what...what...Did... Marik come?"

"Huh? Oh, you knocked him unconsious."

"She did?" Joey was mumbling to himself about how he wanted to help Yugi, Tea shouldn't have.

"Yeah, but he probably got away by now."

"PHAROH! GIVE ME YOUR PUZZLE!"

"right on time..." Joey said, preparing to punch him. But at that moment, Tea took Marik's hands and started singing "Ring around the rosey"

"Get off, off me, you stupid girl!!"

'WEEEEEEEE!" Marik got so dizzy he fainted.

"So much for the afterlife."

"WHAAA?"

"Did Tea just say something...intellegent?"

"Yeah, I dink so."

"YAY She's cured!" Yugi took Joey's hands and danced with him in a circle. Marik was awakening. He looked at them with a funny look and said.

"It's not worth it. I'm going to be a good guy! Here, Yugi, take my Rod!

"You keep it!" tea told him, before Yugi could object.

"'K"

"Uh, Tea? Why'dya do dat?"

"Coz he's REALLY cute." Marik blushed.

"Well...I... you know...Put my makeup on everyday."

"You wear makeup? So do I!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"BEAUTY SALON! Here we come!" They both said and skipped off, now a happy boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What jes 'appened?"

"I don't know." A confused Joey and Yugi stared, wide-eyed out the door, seeing a happy Marik and Tea skip down the road to Beauty Salon, only to break up as soon as they were done being "beautified."

sigh

* * *

Ok, it's over. I might write a sequel, but who knows? 

Sorry Marik Fans, I couldn't resist. I assure you that they broke up as soon as Marik paid for their, "Makeover." Oh, and sorry for the make over part, too.

COULDN'T RESIST!


End file.
